Sueños Rotos
by Yeyita.Cloud
Summary: Marcada por un accidente de coche en el que sus padres mueren,nuestra protagonista se ve obligada por diversas circunstancias a trabajar como bailarina exótica, su vida cambia cuando es contratada para una reunión de despedida de solteros donde conoce a Yesung. ¿Podrán mantener su amor a pesar de las circunstancias adversas que tendrán que enfrentar?


Sueños rotos:

Capitulo 1:

Narras tu:

Mis ojos se abren lentamente…todo a mi alrededor se vislumbra borroso…Eh despertado por el sonido exasperante de un claxon que no para de sonar…  
Que es lo que pasa?...permanezco inmóvil en la parte trasera de un auto…todo de momento se vuelve tan confuso e inestable para mi…  
Miro a mi alrededor…mi cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por cristales rotos que amenazan con incrustarse en mi piel…  
Llevo una de mis manos a la cabeza, pues siento que me estallara en cualquier momento…al tocarla…me doy cuenta que un tibio liquido carmesí resbala por mi frente…  
Que me ha sucedido?... Por qué me siento tan aturdida?  
El pánico comienza a invadirme haciéndome su presa…  
Fijo mi vista a los asientos delanteros… la escena que distingo consigue ponerme la piel de gallina en pocos instantes…  
Un cuerpo inerte permanece sobre el volante, es el de mi padre… se encuentra rodeado por una capa de sangre que le cubre la cabeza…aun costado…en el asiento del copiloto…percibo el frágil cuerpo de mi madre prensado entre fierros que la mantienen atrincherada sobre el asiento….  
Mi boca se seca y pronto comienzo a entrar en un estado shockeante...consigo articular palabra para llamarles…grito su nombre una y otra vez…pero no me responden…trato de moverme…el simple intento me hace experimentar un sofocante dolor que nunca creí sentir…este proviene de una de mis extremidades…es la pierna izquierda que permanece atrapada bajo el asiento que ocupa mi padre…  
El escenario me resulta aterrador…Perturbante…. sacado de una película de horror…es tanto el miedo que me inunda que comienzo a gritar entre sollozos….  
-tn_!... tn_!-escucho una vocecita mientras siento que sacuden mi cuerpo…-despierta tn_!-insiste otra vez  
Abro los ojos instantáneamente y me incorporo sobre la cama…mi respiración es agitada y noto que los latidos de mi corazón corren desmedidamente…  
Me encuentro ahora entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación…lo primero que veo son los pequeños ojos grises de mi hermano de 7 años…quien me mira fijamente con un halo de tristeza sobre su rostro…  
-Estas bien? –me pregunta…  
Asiento con la cabeza aun confundida… tratando de suavizar el semblante de mi pequeño hermano….  
Sin embargo esta no es la primera vez que tengo esta pesadilla…no hay noche que no venga a mi cabeza aquellos amargos recuerdos del día en que perdimos a nuestros padres en aquel terrible accidente…  
-Acércate aquí!-le susurro mientras que mi pequeño hermano se aproxima con tímidos pasos…-Todo estará bien…de acuerdo?... Perdona si te asuste!...solo fue una pesadilla!...solo eso!  
Termino la oración mientras lo envuelvo en un abrazo… como si se me fuera la vida en ello…poco después nos separamos…su ahora mirada serena se fija en mi…El posee los ojos de mi padre…cada vez que los veo tienen la habilidad de hacerme sentir una paz infinita e inquebrantable…  
Tomo una bocanada de aire y trato de sonreír para que sepa que todo estará bien…  
-Anda! Prepárate para la escuela… se nos hará tarde!-le digo  
El asiente y esboza una pequeña sonrisa que me hace entrar en calma por completo…al momento sale apresuradamente de la habitación.  
Me levanto por fin de la cama y entro al servicio…me miro al espejo…ahora entiendo el porqué de la preocupación de mi hermano al mirarme…pues en mi rostro se asoma un pálido semblante…  
Trato de no pensar más y entro en la ducha…cuando termino me alisto para llevar a mi hermanito a la escuela…  
En cuanto estoy lista bajo a la cocina y lo encuentro desayunando…  
-Enano!…que estas comiendo?...no se supone que esperarías a que preparara el desayuno?...  
-Si…pero no quería despertarte tan temprano…sé que trabajas tanto por las noches que quise dejarte descansar un poco más!...Aunque… creo que no pudiste hacerlo por las pesadillas que tienes…-lo dice en un tono afligido mientras un puchero aparece en su carita…  
-No te preocupes! Está bien?…- me le acercó y acaricio su cabeza…-ahora probaras lo que es un buen desayuno y no ese plato triste de cereal frio…  
-Me harás unos hot cakes como los que hacia mama?-inquirió mientras se iluminaba su rostro…  
-Bueno…no sé si me salgan igual-me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a la despensa para tomar los ingredientes necesarios -no lo creo…los de ella eran muy ricos, la sazón de mama es inigualable...pero prometo que me esforzare…-finalice con una sonrisa en mi rostro…  
Poco después de terminar de hacer el almuerzo me aproximo al comedor extendiéndole un gran plato a mi hermano  
-Bien! Aquí está tu desayuno…espero que lo disfrutes...  
Él me sonríe…mira su plato…y aspira el delicioso olor que emana de el…  
– mmm huele delicioso! …y tú?... No desayunaras?  
Doy una negativa con mi cabeza…  
– No…no tengo hambre…estoy más cansada que hambrienta…-le contesto…  
–Sabes que hermanita?...deberías hablar con los doctores o los encargados del hospital para decirles que cambien tu turno…sé que ser enfermera no es sencillo, pero si fueras por las mañanas pasarías más tiempo conmigo y no llegarías tan cansada…  
Carraspeo de manera nerviosa ante su petición…  
–Si…tienes razón! Veré que se puede hacer…– le digo mientras finjo una leve sonrisa…  
Ni siquiera puedo mirarle a la cara cuando le miento…el lleva más de tres años creyendo que soy enfermera en un hospital…cuando en realidad lo que hago todas las noches es bailar en un club…jamás me he enorgullecido de ello…pero gracias a eso eh podido ver por mi hermanito estos años desde que nos quedamos huérfanos…  
–Bueno apresúrate o si no se nos hará tarde – comento…  
Cuando termina su desayuno, se alista y me espera en la entrada…  
–tn_ ya vámonos!-le escucho gritarme desde el umbral  
–ya voy! – tomo mis llaves y salgo apresuradamente…  
Se había hecho tarde y era lo primero que no deseaba que ocurriera…tomamos el ultimo autobús que pasa antes de las 8…pero aun así sentía que no alcanzaríamos a estar ahí a tiempo…  
Una vez que llegamos bajamos del colectivo…El colegio lo cerraban a la hora exacta y una vez pasado ese tiempo no lo volvían a abrir…  
-Sung ki! Espera!...no corras!-le grite inquieta a mi pequeño hermano quien se desplazó rápidamente hacia la entrada del colegio ya que el autobús nos dejaba unos cuantos metros atrás…  
De repente se detuvo…y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho…  
-tn_! –pronuncio mi nombre entre jadeos  
Corrí rápidamente a su lado y me coloque en cuclillas frente a él intentando averiguar que pasaba…de pronto su semblante se tornó pálido…  
-Sung Ki! Qué te pasa?...-cuestione angustiada  
Mi hermano no respondía y continuaba con la respiración entre cortada….pasaron unos instantes…lo cual para mi fueron eternos…  
-Vamos al hospital!-le indique al ver que no había mejoría…  
-No!...ya está pasando…creo que corrí demasiado rápido…soy un tonto!  
-No!...no digas eso Sung Ki… no lo eres-lo abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo….  
-Ya me siento un poco mejor-lo dice mientras sonríe…él es tan fuerte…sin embargo sé que lo hace para mantenerme en calma…aunque no sé si a estas alturas sospeche de la enfermedad que amenaza su pequeño y frágil corazón…se me parte el alma solo de pensarlo…  
-Sung ki!...estas bien?-se acerca una sus maestras preocupada al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido…  
-Si profesora!…es que me agite demasiado cuando corrí hacia aquí…tenía miedo de que cerraran y ya no poder entrar a tomar mis clases…  
Su maestra me mira a los ojos…ella conoce la terrible condición con la que vive mi hermano…entonces se aproxima, mira fijamente a Sung Ki y pasa una mano por su cabeza…  
-Sung Ki no te preocupes…sabes que para ti las puertas de este colegio jamás estarán cerradas…de acuerdo?  
Mi hermano sonríe al escuchar las palabras de su maestra…mientras yo siento derrumbarme por dentro al conocer la razón por lo cual lo dice…  
-hermanita ya me voy! Nos vemos en casa por la tarde, está bien?…  
Asiento…mientras beso su mejilla…y le abrazo muy fuertemente…desde que me entere de su terrible padecimiento tengo miedo de perderle…Sung ki es todo lo que me queda en este mundo…y cada vez que me despido de él me invade la terrible sensación de que quizás lo esté haciendo por última vez…odio esa idea…pero mi subconsciente me traiciona y caigo presa de el…  
-No olvides que por la tarde pasara por ti la señora Chu…de acuerdo?...  
–Sí...si hermanita no te preocupes- asiente atento y vuelve a sonreír con esa inocencia que llevan los niños en el corazón…  
El camina hacia la entrada y se detiene justo ahí…se vuelve y me mira despreocupadamente mientras con una mano se despide…instantes después entra y se pierde tras el enrejado del colegio…  
Cierro los ojos acongojada mientras un suspiro escapa de mi…no sé cuánto más soportare el tener que mentirle a mi hermano…no se…

En el interior de una oficina… se puede distinguir una silueta recargada en el marco de un ventanal…es la figura de un hombre quien permanece de pie, cruzado de brazos observando hacia el exterior mientras una mirada taciturna aparece en su rostro…  
El chico mira cuidadosamente el vaivén de las personas…se distrae pensando en las historias que se entre tejen en las calles de la gran ciudad…se pregunta si acaso existe un tipo como el, alguien tan desafortunado que a pesar de aparentemente tenerlo todo, a la misma vez se siente sin nada…  
Suspira…el aire no parece ser suficiente para a callar aquella pena que embarga su alma…  
Sus pensamientos revueltos se llegan a ver interrumpidos por el molesto sonido del auricular que logra apartarlo como de golpe de aquella situación asfixiante…  
Se desplaza hasta su escritorio mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre el asiento…teclea uno de los botones del receptor y comienza a hablar…  
-diga?...  
-Licenciado Yesung?...su madre y la señorita Cho están aquí….-indica una delgada voz femenina…  
-hágalas pasar señorita Lee-ordena este…  
Instantáneamente la puerta se abre…la primera en cruzar la habitación es una señora que ronda los 48 años de edad aproximadamente…su cabello es oscuro y cae delicadamente al ras de sus hombros… su delgada figura es envuelta por un traje sastre azul marino…  
Enseguida, no muy por detrás, la acompaña una chica de aspecto juvenil…su edad no rebasa los 30…su cabello castaño, lacio… termina en su media espalda...su cuerpo esta enfundado por un vestido blanco impecable…a simple vista sé ve que gusta de llevar las mejores prendas…  
-Cariño!...venimos porque te tenemos una sorpresa…-su madre es quien habla..-espero que no te estemos interrumpiendo…pero es que no pudimos aguardar a que llegaras a casa para darte esta noticia…  
-descuiden!...no hay problema, tomen asiento…  
El chico toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a hablar…  
-Y bien…de que se trata?-pregunta Yesung…  
-averígualo por ti mismo…-contesta la joven de manera sonriente mientras le extiende un sobre de color beige…  
Este lo recibe y no tarda mucho en abrirlo para averiguar su contenido…  
A primera vista aparece un texto manuscrito diseñado con unas letras en color dorado…  
Entonces se dispone a leer:  
La familia Kim - Cho se complace en invitarlo a usted a el enlace matrimonial que se llevara a cabo el día 28 del presente mes en el club…  
El chico interrumpe su lectura…era lo que imaginaba, mas no lo que deseaba… muy dentro de él sabe que ese matrimonio arreglado por sus padres no le causa ni la más mínima dicha…  
El ver ahí su nombre es solo un requerimiento…algo con lo que preferiría mejor no lidiar…pues tiene ya suficientes cosas en que pensar…  
– No dirás nada hijo? – pregunta su madre al ver que no hay respuesta alguna por parte del chico…  
– Si – dice mientras finge una sonrisa – están… muy lindas…  
–Si gustas podemos hacerles algunos ajustes – comenta su prometida…sin embargo eso no es lo que le preocupa al chico de cabello azabache…  
–No!...todo está en orden – miente…pues sabe perfectamente que eso no es así…

Continuara...


End file.
